Adult Videos
by robotmonkeys
Summary: We all know the rules when you watch it. Don't let your parents see, delete all the recent videos. But when you're in one, the number one rule is get all you can get. Changed to a TWO-SHOT
1. Any STDs?

Adult Videos

I don't own any characters. I need you to review on this to see if I should keep going because I can stop any day. I had some help from Gxmwp. She just made a few hard decisions for me. Thanks girl!

Summary: We all know the rules when you watch it. Don't let your parents see, delete all the recent videos. But when you're in one, the number one rule is DON'T FALL FOR THE STARS or models…

* * *

><p>Adult Videos; we all seen one. Even I and I'm not even supposed to. But we all went through some of our parent's things and we all found something we weren't supposed to find. Like one of our dad's Playboy mags or our mom's inappropriate pictures of our dad's junk while he was sleeping. Some of us walked in on our parents doin' it! Then you start to get some friends who might've just <em>watched <em>their parents gettin' it on. And its fine if you found one of your mother's thongs mixed in with your clean clothes. We all have been there… I understand your pain…

But this is for all those people who seen all this stuff and didn't get the hint that it wasn't for 'small children'. This is for all the people who actually watched your parents and tested it out on themselves. It's for all the lil' masturbators whose favorite place was in the bath tub. For everyone who during naptime in Kindergarten, used to make out with your friends under your lil' mat while your teacher was grading your Adding Numbers quiz. For everyone who grew up thinking about sex all their lives. All you wanted for your 18th birthday was a boyfriend or girlfriend who could take your virginity. But in real, you don't want a relationship, you just want sex. You cursed your parents for making you this way, and if this is who they wanted you to be, you're gonna make them proud! For your 18th birthday, you just want the sex. Remember, you're not grown when you're 18, you're just legal. Legal enough to write your name on some paper and mail it back. Legal enough to be in the business baby.

* * *

><p>"Name?"<p>

"Axel Flair."

"That's catchy… Age?"

"20."

"Birthday?"

"July 15th."

"ID?"

How many questions can this man ask me? Is this a scam? Psh… asshole…

"Here."

"Mmhm… okay good. Medical records?"

I almost fell out my chair.

"The hell you need that for?"

This man just looked at me like I was crazy and blinked.

"You don't expect me to let you have sex with all these people without knowing if you have any STDs do you?"

"I'm clean! Cleaner than a motha' fucka' who just got outta jail! Believe me sweetie. I'm perfectly fine."

"Ha ha ha ha no. Do you have your medical records with you?"

"Why can't you just believe what I say?"

"I'll get sued, arrested, and fired if I don't do my job correctly."

"Ohhh… Bitch don't play 'bout his mon-ayy! I understand! No I don't have my records with me. Does that mean I gotta come back or somethin'?"

"No. There's a clinic right down the street that I can take you to."

"Oh so ya'll own everything. I see you! You all slick and stuff and rich… I _see_ _you man!"_

"Right… you do…"

"Are we gonna go now or…?"

"Yes, please follow me."

I really like this man. He all sexy and tall and pale. Not too pale! But a good pale… These people look like Eddy from Twigfit… Or was it Twilit…? Oh! Twilight! There we go. They all look like him, Eddy or Edwin or Eduardo or somebody! They need to look a lil' more tan for me. They all can't be sitting up there looking like polar bears. That stuff works my nerves.

"Get in."

"Hold up motha' fucka'! You sound like you 'bout to kidnap me with that tone of voice man! You sure you taking me to the damn clinic? It look like we 'bout to do a drive by in this black Escalade, pimp slap the lady at the front desk and jack all they damn needles!"

"I won't kidnap you. We seriously are about to go to the clinic."

"Fine. But if I get suspicious, I'm callin' all the damn popo _and_ have you on Cops!"

I still wasn't sure 'bout this lil' 'trip' but I didn't care. It was cold as hell. Even if I was wearin' my black, puff daddy, fur hooded coat, some black ear muffs, black gloves with no damn fingers on 'em, my black skinny jeans and black boots with a lil' heel on 'em to make me look like I'm really about to go and jack these people, I was still cold as hell.

"Buckle up. The snow can easily get us in an accident."

"Whateva…"

"So… tell me where you are from."

"The hell you have to know where I'm from?"

He shrugged. "Just to shed a little background."

"I'm from Brooklyn, New York. Not Manhattan. I lived on the streets ever since I got kicked out my house at the age of 14. That's why I'm not very '_proper'_ in the language category."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Hear what? Did I say something 'bout your ex-wife?"

The man just stuttered out some useless words and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Then there's nothing sad, sorry, or mournful to hear. I like living on the streets. It shows how strong I am. All my friends were my family… I guess you do need my medical records…"

"Why is that?"

"I slept with a lot of people."

"Oh."

"But I was smart to say 'How about doin' it legally?' so here I am!"

"That _is _what porn's about."

"Damn right motha' fucka'!"

* * *

><p>"How long I gotta wait for these bitches to stick a needle up my ass?"<p>

I was cold as hell. I was shiverin' 'n' shit. This bitch over here was just chillin' readin' a newspaper.

"See all these other people Axel?"

"Yeah so?"

"They're all before you."

"WHAT? So you mean to tell me a bitch gotta wait five million hours for somethin' that take two minutes?"

"This is all I need to sign you up. Some blood work and probably some urine."

This bitch 'bout to make me go to hell…

"URINE? SOME BITCH WANTS MY URINE? WHO THE HELL NEEDS MY URINE? IT AIN'T GONNA SAVE NOBODY!"

"It's a part of the blood work. Make sure to get a drink from the water fountain so you can pee."

There's a damn line at the water fountain!

"Yeah Imma pee alright! Piss all over you like R. Kelly…!"

* * *

><p>3 hours later…<p>

"Axel Flair?"

Took them bitches three hours! Three hours to call my name. I was sleepin' on that man in this damn chair for three hours. It wasn't even the man I came with. It was another person who was waitin' to be called. It was a damn stranger.

"'Bout time, damn!"

"Hey, clean language."

"Oh so you coming with me too?"

"I have to."

"Fine then. But when I gotta use the bathroom, you better be outside the door."

"Believe me, I will."

"So it's just a blood test and urine today?" asked the lady.

"Yes."

I just sat down in the chair and let them talk.

"Okay Axel. Hold out your arm for me."

Okay…

"Now I want you to squeeze both fists rapidly."

Lame.

"Good!"

You ain't no kindergarten teacher, lady!

"Okay, you have good strong veins. That's good. Now all you're going to feel is a little pinch okay?"

"That better be some new needles lady. And this better be some water."

"This needle came straight from the pack and this is alcohol."

"Tell me when…"

"Okay hold your breath and count to three. Ready?"

"Yeah, whateva."

That lady dun goofed up.

"OUCH! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? AHH THAT HURT LIKE HELL! Ahhn… I wanna cry…"

"It's okay. It's all over now. Shh shh shh, it's okay…"

"Ow man that hurt man. You know I'm sensitive…"

I was cryin' 'n' everything! That shit hurt! I dare you to stab your arm and try to touch your nose with your tongue at the same time. You know why you can't do that? 'Cause. It. Hurts. Like. Hell.

"Now for your urine test."

This lady walked me down this long ass hall to the bathroom.

"Here's a Sharpie and there are some cups. Place your cup in this bin right here."

She tapped on a metal door.

"Where my man go?"

"I'm right here."

There was my man, my cup, my sharpie and my penis. I got them all.

I spent 15 minutes in the bathroom and ain't shit happenin'.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

All of a sudden, BAM! I started pissin'. It was all thanks to my man breaking down the door and scaring the hell outta me. I jumped and held my junk like hell. Thank goodness I was wearing the cup over my junk, just playing around with it.

"You scared the hell outta me you ass!"

"You needed assistance."

"Ooooh bitch, just wait till I stop peein'!"

After that, we checked out the clinic and went back to the building. I was pretty happy how my day went. The man said if I come back with no STDs and no traces of drugs, I'll be set! Thus begins my new porn star life with this fake British accent. Ha ha ha ha!

* * *

><p>A week later I got a call from the man. He said he wanted to see me. So I went out there in the freezing cold to see what he wanted. If I got the job, good. If I didn't, I might do a drive by after all.<p>

"Axel Flair?"

"Yep. The dude with the red hair!"

"You had no drugs in your system, no STDs, blood work was fine, urine was fine also. Looks like we have a new star!"

"Scooore!" I jumped out my chair and almost took off all my clothes and humped the man. I was so happy dude.

"We have been in need of a star who could be a good match up with our youngest star on set. So, how would you feel to do your first video tomorrow?"

"Fine with me! Is he hot?"

"Blue blazin'!"

"Alright! I'm cool with that!"

"Met the director at this address at 3 o'clock. Wear what you want, it doesn't matter and have fun."

"Oh, fun was supposed to be my initials!"

"Alright have a good day sir."

"You too dude!"

This is so awesome! I get to fuck people I don't know and don't have to worry about HIV and all that stuff! And he said this dude was fuckin' sexy and hot as hell but he might say that to everybody. One, because he doesn't want to get sued, arrested, and fired. Two, because he's probably old and any ass is pleasing to him. But I'll be the judge of that! Heh heh I'm a porn star!

* * *

><p>Dialect: a special variety of a language.<p>

I learned that word in Language Arts.

I just want you to know that I made him talk like this. People talk like this all the time so don't act like you have a degree in Language and went to Paris and learned French and know all the word origins then come back here and say "It sounded very immature and the whole chapter was inappropriate."

Who cares? I sure don't. But that was just for those people who wanna say somethin' just to be sayin' it.

Thank you.

Please review and I'll give you a lemon the next chapter!

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	2. First Scene

THERE'S GONNA BE A LEMON!

* * *

><p>Axel walked in the studio. It had a bed, a few posters on the walls, and a cute blonde sitting on the bed discussing something with the director. Cute butt, nice face, seems more like a moaner than a screamer, doesn't look that flexible but he could manage.<p>

"Excuse me, are you Axel Flair?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Good. You're doing the scene with Roxas Roy."

"Roxas… Roy? You mean that young fine thang over there? That's who I have to fuck?"

"Yes. So here's the set up. You sit in the bed and talk about how much you like kinky guys or whatever then, Roxas gets on top of you, you make out, then you get to the good parts, 'k? Here are your lines…"

"Yeah whateva'."

"Good." The director left to go talk to the man behind the cameras.

Roxas came over to Axel and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Roxas Roy. Are you my top today?"

"Yeah. You my bottom?"

"Mm-hmm."

Axel smirked and leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear. "Are you a screamer?"

"Hm. Are you a red head?"

Axel backed away and frowned in confusion. Roxas twirled on his toes and slinked back to the bed; swishing his ass side to side making Axel raise his brows and lick his lips. He looked down read the script for the first time and only got half way through.

"Everyone on set!"

Axel quickly sat on the bed with Roxas and waited for his go.

"Action!"

Roxas was the first to talk. "So what guys do you like?"

Axel didn't even remember the lines so he just said the truth.

"I like 'em rough. Someone who doesn't mind spit on their face or me choking them."

Roxas blinked but carried on. "I like them BIG! It takes a lot to satisfy my needs."

"Highly doubt that. You look like you don't enjoy sex at all."

"Well… I do. A lot. And you'll be surprised at how much noise I can make!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"So you mean that cute lil' face and your 'O' face don't match?"

"Be careful what you think of me."

"Why? What can I possibly be scared of?"

"I'm a wild child."

"And I'm from the 'Wild Things'. Ha ha ha!" Axel started laughing his ass off to a point when he couldn't stop. Roxas frowned and pounced on him.

"You don't believe me?"

"Ha ha! I rather believe that my dog can talk before I believe you're a dirty boy!"

Roxas smothered Axel's next round of laughter with a hard kiss. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths and Axel chuckled between kisses. Roxas began to suck on Axel's tongue causing him to moan. Axel decided it was his turn and sucked on the boys bottom lip. Roxas moaned and smiled.

"I think you're really sexy babe… But I don't think you can handle me." Axel whispered.

"Are you telling me… that you want me to act sweet?" Roxas bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side.

"If you gotta wild side, then show me." Axel smirked and caught Roxas' lips again. Roxas tangled his fingers in the scarlet locks and massaged Axel's tongue. They moaned in each other's mouths and broke apart for a gasp of air.

Instead of going back to his lips, Axel latched his mouth to Roxas' neck and sucked the skin softly. Roxas whimpered and bit his lip again. He was making the smallest sounds and moans and that got Axel bothered. Roxas panted in Axel's ear and nipped it a few times before grinding his hips in Axel's lap. Axel waved his hands up and down Roxas' waist; lifting his shirt above his hips. He stopped sucking his neck and lifted the shirt completely.

Axel marveled at the boy's slim body. The faint abs and the pink nipples… The boy looked delicious!

"Cute bod boy…"

Roxas shoved Axel back on the bed playfully.

"I'm not a cutie."

"Looks like you are!"

"You'll be surprised about how much I can fit into my mouth…"

Roxas crept up Axel's body. He ran his tongue from Axel's knee, up to his neck. Axel's brows rose and he smirked when he felt Roxas' warm hands play with the hem of his shirt.

"Take it off. You won't need it. I promise."

Axel sat up to pull off the red V-neck and seen Roxas bite his fingernail and look at him with hungry eyes. His other hand was kneading the bulge in his crotch and he moaned and ground his hips further in Axel's lap.

"You look mighty sexy… I wonder how you taste too…"

Axel folded his arm and put it behind his head. He clamped his hand on Roxas' ass hard and squeezed the firm, round cheeks.

"Just by the way you lookin' at me, I can tell you scrumptious! Look at this ass… Mmm…"

Roxas got on the side of Axel's body and poked his butt out to be spanked while he unbuckled Axel's belt. He licked his lips and bit them whenever Axel would smack one of the cheeks.

"You still haven't gotten me outta my clothes yet? Damn baby…"

"You keep distracting me… Spanking me is one of the hottest things you can do to me. Ooh you're making me melt…!"

Roxas finally unzipped the pants and pulled them down just over Axel's ass. There was a huge bulge in clad black boxer briefs. Roxas took time to marvel at the impressive shape in the underwear.

"Ooh I so want this in my mouth… And in my asshole too…"

"Take off these pants baby. Lemme see where you want me most."

Axel gave Roxas' ass one last pop before Roxas stepped off the bed to remove his jeans. He pulled them off from behind so Axel could get a good view. He went all the way to his toes and waved his ass in the air to tease the red head. He was wearing black underwear as well and when he bent all the way over, the underwear slipped from covering both of his cheeks to only covering his hole. When he got back up, it looked like a thong.

Axel popped both cheeks and Roxas moaned loudly.

"So you are flexible?"

"Very. Even my tongue is flexible. It can swirl around your cock in one lick. And so is my ass. Once you open me, you can fit anything in me, even a baseball bat. I like big things in me… Just like I want this cock to tear me apart…"

Roxas climbed back on the bed and uncovered Axel's throbbing cock. He stayed with his butt to the side so he could receive more spankings.

"This is so big…!"

Roxas wrapped his fingers around the thick length and pumped it a few times before hungrily sucking the head. He hummed and bobbed his head up and down; tasting the pre cum on his tongue. Axel closed his eyes and smoothed his hand over the tight skin that was the boy's ass. He tugged the restraints down from the boy's ass and hooked his arm under Roxas' stomach to get into a 69 position. When he looked up at Roxas' ass, he almost came. That tight pink hole and those soft cheeks… He kissed the boy's thighs and that led up to his ball sack and then finally licked his way to the pink hole.

"MMM YEAH BABY! Ooh yes! Taste me… open me up baby…"

Axel waggled his tongue in the tight ring. Roxas stoked his cock furiously while sucking on Axel's. Axel dug a finger in Roxas, just to probe him out, while licking and sucking the tight hole. He reached over and grabbed the lube that was sitting on the night stand. He spread some on his fingers and stretched Roxas with two of them.

"Ohh baby! Mmm… lick it… I want you to lick me _inside out baby! _Ooh yeah baby… Stick those fingers deep…"

Roxas slapped his ass and spread the cheeks apart. Axel removed his finger and dipped his tongue in the tightness as far as it would go. Roxas rocked back and forth and pumped Axel's erection. That's when Axel held Roxas' hips and gently moved him to the side. He rolled on top of Roxas and grabbed him by his thighs. Roxas was playing with his asshole and stuck a few fingers in himself. Axel yanked him back near his stiff cock and positioned himself at the entrance.

"Ready for me baby?"

"Mm-hmm… I want you deep… Fuck me shitless babe!"

Axel smirked and eased the head in nice and slow first. He heard Roxas moan and gasp at the intrusion. His mouth opened in a silent 'O' and his eyes drifted back in his head before they were closed.

"Oh my ga- Ooh… You could only fuck me with the head and I still would come baby! Keep going, keep going…"

The blonde's brows joined and he bit his lip. Axel was half way in and he slowly pumped in and out; every time, adding a few more centimeters. Roxas grabbed the other half of Axel's cock and shoved it in him. He screamed and thrashed his head back, not in pain but in pleasure. He ground his hips into Axel's and whimpered all the while.

"You want it rough?"

"I told you I was a naughty boy…" Roxas placed a smirk on his face. "Now, don't go all grandpa on me! You have to be naughty too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Cause that's how I like it."

"If naughty is what you need, naughty I shall be!"

Axel then slammed his dick hard into Roxas, making the boy scream and whimper.

"Ah! You're killing me! Ohh yeah! Get it, get it, get it all baby!" Roxas screamed at Axel. He spread his cheeks further apart and dug his nails in them.

"Turn over baby… Lemme get you from behind."

Roxas did as he was told and moaned all the while. Axel entered in slowly but then leaned down close to the blonde's back and humped the hell out of him.

"SHIT! Ooh ah baby, don't stop! Drill my tight little hole… Ah!" Roxas made his throat raspy from all the throaty screams and moans. He felt the heat leave his back and sharp swats on his ass. He gasped and buried his face down in the mattress with his butt up.

"You're such a whore… Let's see how much you like this…"

Axel pulled out and opened Roxas' gaping hole. He sheathed his whole cock in Roxas and pulled out completely to look the blonde's hole open and close. He repeated the action several times earning a high pitched yelp.

"Damn look at that! You're stretched out!" Axel spat in it and buried himself once again in the stretched but tight space.

The cameras zoomed in and out of the action. Axel was doing quite well with the cameras on him. The fact that they were watching made him even harder.

"Oh yeah! Pound it! Oh my gosh baby fuck me till I fucking bleed. Ah!" Roxas shouted with his face still in the mattress.

"Oh shit baby… I might come!"

"Yeah? Come inside of me. I wanna feel it dripping from my ass…!"

Axel gave a few more short thrusts and released his thick, creamy seed inside of the other. Roxas moaned and rocked back and forth onto Axel to get all of the creamy goodness deep in him. Axel left the moistness and watched as his come poured out in thick streams on the bed and on Roxas' thighs.

Roxas turned around and took Axel's cock in his mouth and sucked the remains of the cream pie and hummed. "Mmm… This is delicious." Roxas looked up at Axel with a smirk and swallowed. Axel gasped and petted the boy's head.

"Was that good? Was it wild enough for ya?"

"You gotta mighty fine dick on you Mr. Axel Flair. Can't wait for you to fuck me again…" Roxas was still licking the head and played with his creamy hole.

"Turn around for me."

Roxas turned back around and Axel ducked down to lap at the come that was still dripping. He buried his face between the cheeks and slurped out all of the creaminess. Roxas squealed and shouted but loved it nonetheless.

"Just wanted to get some more of that ass!"

Roxas sat up on his knees and kissed the red head; tasting them both.

"Delicious."

"Uh, hell yeah!" Axel smiled.

"Annnnd… Scene!"

Roxas giggled and stood to put his underwear back on and picked up his clothes.

"If you want, we can continue this in the showers." Roxas winked and headed off set.

When Axel gathered his things, he was about to follow the blond but was stopped by the director.

"Kid, what the hell was that? You didn't follow the script at all!"

"You're actin' like people know the script or something! It wasn't my fault you guys gave me five minutes to read it!"

"Look. If you want to stay in this, do as I say."

"_Bitch_, we ain't doin' a vid right now and you ain't my master and you _don't_ have a whip or a boner! Now move yo' lil' erectile dysfunctional self _out _my way!"

The director stood shocked at the star's behavior but still moved out the way. Axel slinked over to the shower room and slammed the door.

So much for the first scene!

* * *

><p>I kinda ditched this. Yeah I know. But I made a mistake and planned out the story! You're not supposed to! Well, for me I'm not.<p>

Anyway. I don't really write lemons that much anymore but this just got the _juices_ flowing. Get it? Get it? Juices…

AHEM. Well anyway. Hope that was good for ya!

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


End file.
